


I long to hear your voice

by Izzy_at_Night



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ace Aziraphale - Freeform, Angels, Angst, Beezlebub is sorta nice?, Demons, F/M, Gabriel is a dick, Gen, Gender Neutral Crowley, Hand Kisses, Heaven, Hell, Hellfire, Holy Water, Husbands, I don't wanna write smut, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Kisses, Lots of Angst, Love, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining Crowley, Reuniting, Slight torture, Wings, Worried Aziraphale, ace crowley, ineffable husbands, lil bit of fluff, losing control of powers, marriage proposals, mentioned marriage proposals, mentions of pre-fall, no Nsfw, nothing too graphic, post-apocolypse, powers, the earth still exists but everything dead, world end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_at_Night/pseuds/Izzy_at_Night
Summary: Just when Crowley begins to relax, and thinks they are in the clear. Adam Young loses control. And the world comes to and end.Aziraphale is separated from Crowley. The only survivors of earth are stranded on Tadfeild airport, and with nowhere to go they must find trust in one another to stop the growing war between heaven and hell.





	I long to hear your voice

"Think of something!" Aziraphale held his sword in his hand, glancing between the object and Crowley unsure of what to do. The glance the demon and angel shared was one of thousands of years of trust and despair, of hurt and comfort and longing. A thousand words were passed between the two of them and yet none were spoken. Crowley's eyes blazed a fiery gold and he let out tears. They rolled down his face, and he clutched his head in his hands. Screaming into them. 

"I don't know! I don't know! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He said a million more things about regret and how he could never be a demon. His eyes continued pouring tears down his face as the screams subsided. Aziraphale crouched down to Crowley and placed two tentative arms around the shaking demon. Satan roared and Adam collapsed on the ground. 

When the antichrist opened his eyes, the were once again the fiery red of before. His body lifted off the ground. His teeth had formed two long fangs that gnashed and hissed at the group below. Anathema was hurriedly flipping through her book to find something, _anything_ that could help. Her fingers ran over prophecy, over prophecy and eventually she stopped. Read four words and dropped the book as if it were suddenly aflame. She wrapped her arms around Newt who, confused, returned the gesture. 

_thou must survive dying._

Aziraphale pointed his sword up at Satan, "Don't you hurt these people, they've done nothing to deserve punishment! Leave them alone!" But his words were helpless. 

Adam just grinned a sickening twisted grin. 

There was a flash of light. Aziraphale felt the word turning beneath his feet. He was forced backwards then up. Away from Crowley. Respectivley the demon, was thrown downwards. 

Aziraphale reached downwards as he saw Crowley vanish beneath the earth, The angel yelled his name over and over. He knew it was hopeless, he knew that he was going to die. When he finally came to a halt, Aziraphale was on his hands and knees, the flaming sword beside him. Almost completely parished it sizzled on the heavenly floor he was on. Aziraphale suddenly became aware of the tears rolling down his cheeks, he touched his face. not quite believing that he was back here. Heaven. He should be happy, he should be overjoyed that Heaven was finally going to "triumph over hell" as he had said in saint James's park not 5 days earlier. But he wasn't happy, Heaven defeating hell meant Crowley wasn't ever going to return to earth. And Aziraphale didn't think he could continue being Heaven's ambassador on Earth without Crowley, and as much as the angel tried to deny it, he needed him. 

"Aziraphale"

He glanced upwards. Gabriel, Uriel, Micheal and Sandelphon stood glaring at him.

He gulped, he tried to open his mouth to speak, provide a reasonable explanation for all that had happened.

"Get up" Gabriel ordered, Aziraphale sniffled.

"Get up now Principality." He ordered a little more sharply. The angel stood. 

"I think you're aware of why you're here." Gabriel said.   
"You're here because..you failed, Aziraphale." 

Gabriel began to pace around him, judging him from every angle. "you failed, and now Heaven will the war we deserve" 

The archangel stopped once he was behind him. "But you also betrayed heaven, you failed and you're a traitor." 

Aziraphale felt tears threatening to fall, "You fraternized with a demon, you dared to help him stop the Great Plan."

"I-I didn't mean to" Was all the principality could muster out of his mouth.

The archangel laughed, "didn't mean to? don't make me laugh, you wanted to help him Aziraphale. You willingly gave up your corperation to help a demon!" 

"I should kill you.." Gabriel snarled, "I should make you fall, rip your wings straight off your body. But then I would be risking my own celestial body."

"Instead you will fight hell, and see the truth of what it is. Then I will tell the almighty to make you fall, just like your precious demon" Gabriel then lifted his hands and pushed Aziraphale forward, there was a flash of light and Aziraphale fell forward when he opened his eyes he was in the lowest region of heaven.

Other celestial angels were lined up holding their weapons, they ranged from swords to scrolls of old. And Aziraphale noticed that every principality besides himself stood there. The war armoured outfit was thrust into his arms. This time Aziraphale didn't have an easy way out, no quick way back to earth. It was surely gone by now. Book girl and and the children who defeated the four horsemen had defiantly perished when Adam lost control, and the angel couldn't even save them. An angel who always strived to do the right thing had failed saving the world he loved. 

"Principality Aziraphale!" a voiced boomed, it was the colonel. 

"Get in line now!" He threatened. Aziraphale felt his shoulders being moved from the spot he currently occupied to an empty one in line. 

"Wait- No!" The words had toppled out of his mouth before he even knew he said them. 

"No?" said the colonel. "You dare defy me of all people? I should tell Gabriel, I should" 

"P-please don't" Aziraphale stuttered. 

"Then do as you're told and be the obedient angel you were meant to be!"

"But I don't want to be!" Aziraphale suddenly yelled. He dropped the uniform onto the floor. He took a breath an adjusted his bowtie. 

"What?" the colonel said, his eyes narrowing. 

"I don't want to be a tool in this war! It isn't meant to be!" 

"It's part of the great plan!" 

"Well then!" Aziraphale bunched his fists, "blast it! blast the great plan and everything it is!" 

With what he could muster Aziraphale spread his wings and prepared to fly, somewhere. maybe to find Crowley if he could, he didn't know. But he needed to get out of here. 

But his attempt at escape was sadly cut short when he felt his wings burn with a searing pain that made him fall to the ground. "Wha-?" he said, and looked around to find Uriel standing behind him. 

"Gabriel told you not to betray heaven again, Principality." She said "It's a real shame you'll have to die so soon. you would have been so great." 

Aziraphale tried to smile at the archangel, but the pain began to trickle towards his back and it was so strong that he couldn't bear it anymore. So the angel fell unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not that long I know, I'll try to update when I can.


End file.
